swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mroczna potęga
*Andrex Skywalker *Darth Derr |Czas akcji w chronologii GW=38 ABY |Data premiery= 18.07.2016 |Wydawnictwo= Biblioteka Arkanii |Wydanie= |Ilość stron= |Ilość opowiadań=}} Mroczna potęga to opowiadanie stworzone przez Davrena. Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie z Mrocznej Trylogii Treść Rozdział I Monarer, niedaleko świątyni Zakonu Czerwonych Ostrzy. Powoli zachodzi słońce. Trójka szturmowców idzie ulicami miasta. Jednak jeden z nich, zauważa pewnego człowieka. Więc kolejny się go spytał -Poruczniku, co widzicie? -Sam nie wiem, sierżancie, ale mi to wygląda na człowieka, to chyba Je-''nie dokończył, osoba, która pozbawiła go przytomności, okazała się Jedi'' -Szeregowy, szybko uciekajcie, wezwijcie posiłki!-''po chwili rozkazał Sierżant, który również padł. Szeregowy zaczął uciekać, jednak Jedi zdążył go złapać. Po chwili zdjął kaptur. To był Luke Skywalker'' -Powiedz, gdzie znajdę Dartha Armagedona?-''zapytał się starzec. Zanim szeregowy coś powiedział, zabił go czerwony miecz świetlny, który wbił mu się w głowę. Luke patrząc w stronę, z której przyleciał miecz, zobaczył swojego syna, Andrexa, znanego jako Darth Armagedon.'' -Szukałeś mnie ojcze? Nie musiałeś. Przecież jestem ciemną stroną, więc jestem wszędzie-''odparł śmiejąc się młody Sith'' -Synu, proszę, wróć do mnie- rzekł pięćdziesięcioletni Jedi '' -Przykro mi ojcze, ale mrok, ciemna strona, to moje życie, to moja pasja, to… ja. -Przestań opowiadać te głupstwa, wierzę, że jest w tobie dobro -To zaraz przestaniesz w to wierzyć- ''odpowiedział osiemnastolatek, po czym uruchomił swój miecz o czerwonym ostrzu -Chciałem tego uniknąć-''rzekł zawiedziony starzec, po czym odpalił swój miecz i zaczął walkę z synem. Po chwili jednak Andrex pokonuje ojca, lecz Luke zdążył uciec. Wsiadł do swojego statku, po czym wyleciał z Monareru. Jednak jego odlatujący statek widział Darth Armagedon.'' -Musisz wiedzieć jedno tato. Spełnię twoje marzenie. Przywrócę pokój w galaktyce. Ale na swój sposób. Sposób ciemnej strony... Rozdział II Po chwili obok osiemnastolatka wylądował statek. Był on biały z czerwono-czarnymi detalami. W szybach było widać dwóch pilotów. Po chwili tył statku się otworzył. Najpierw wyszedł pewien oddział szturmowców. Różnił się on od innych. Sami żołnierze mieli czerwone zbroje oraz czarne oczy. Natomiast stojący przed wszystkimi w oddziale Komandor nosił czerwoną pelerynę. Po chwili wyszedł mistrz młodego Skywalkera. Obok niego dwójka czerwonych szturmowców, jeden po każdej stronie. Darth Derr, gdyż tak się zwał, miał na oko około dwóch metrów. Był odziany w czarną szatę i pas. Miał również pelerynę, którą posiadał komandor czerwonych szturmowców. Nosił kaptur, a pod kapturem ukrywał się pod maską ninja, która odsłaniała jedynie jego żółte oczy i kawałek skóry, która była blada i miała liczne blizny. Przy pasie miał 2 miecze świetlne. Po chwili podszedł do swojego ucznia, położył mu dłoń na ramię, po czym zaczął mówić niskim głosem '' –Witaj, mój uczniu–''przemówił Darth Derr – Coś się stało? Zwykle na mnie nie czekasz –Dziś jest inny dzień, mój mistrzu.– rzekł okłamując swojego mistrza– Poza tym wszystko dobrze – Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Andrexie. Moi informatorzy poinformowali mnie chwilę przed lądowaniem o całym zajściu. Wiem o wszystkim, co się tu wydarzyło. Nie zapominaj o tym. Wiele razy ci o tym powtarzałem. Wbij to sobie raz to głowy.– Odparł Derr, po czym odszedł. Nagle ktoś podszedł do chłopaka. Był to wcześniej wspomniany komandor czerwonych szturmowców, tylko, że bez hełmu. Był on czarnoskóry oraz miał czarne włosy. Jego oczy, a właściwie oko, było koloru niebieskiego, gdyż na jednym oku miał opaskę. Nad opaską było widać kawałek blizny, drugi był pod opaską. Na szyi miał znamię przedstawiające literę X. Tylko niektóre osoby miały to znamię. Osoby należące to klanu Xai, klanu dawnych króli Monareru. –Generale, mam dobre wieści. Namierzyliśmy kryjówkę pańskiego ojca –''Powiadomił go Komandor'' Andrex wskazał oddział czerwonych szturmowców, po czym razem poszli do statku Armagedona, Fear of Peace. Wtedy Andrex rozmyślał o planach. Planach opanowania galaktyki. Rozdział III W tym samym czasie, Luke przebywał na Dagobah w domku Yody, kiedy ten był na wygnaniu. Wiedział, że jego syn go znajdzie na Tatooine, więc ukrył się w miejscu ukrycia się Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi podczas czystki. Dalej jednak był zdania, że to tylko da mu więcej czasu, i tak Andrex go znajdzie. W tym czasie stało się, to, czego starzec się obawiał. Fear of Piece wylądował. Po chwili z statku wyszli czerwoni szturmowcy, a za nimi Darth Armagedon. Luke wziął miecz i wyszedł z domku. Osiemnastolatek zamiast rozmawiać z ojcem, od razu uruchomił miecz, po czym zagwizdał. Wtedy zwykli czerwoni szturmowcy odpalili swoje miecze świetlne o białym ostrzu. Komandor zrobił to samo, tylko, że jego miecz był podwójny. '' ''Rozpoczęła się walka. Luke ze zwykłymi czerwonymi szturmowcami poradził sobie bez problemu. Problem się zaczął podczas walki z komandorem. Komandor był o wiele lepiej wyszkolony w walce na miecze świetlne. Po chwili Luke pokonał komandora, jednak oszczędził go. Wtedy Andrex się wściekł, po czym zaczął dusić komandora –Nie zasłużyłeś, aby przetrwać!-''krzyknął, po czym skończył dusić komandora, niestety, już martwego. Po chwili młody Skywalker rzucił się na swego ojca, i zaczęli walczyć. Po chwili Luke się obudził na pokładzie Fear of Peace. Nad nim stał Darth Armagedon.'' –Nareszcie się obudziłeś!– rzekł Andrex–Chodź tato, pokaże ci coś .Luke, obok którego byli dwaj szturmowcy, szedł za Andrexem. Stali na mostku Fear of Peace, na którym można było zobaczyć Tatooine. –Według wielu, to bez Jasnej strony nie ma Ciemnej, oraz na odwrót. Wkrótce jednak to wszystko się zmieni, wraz z moim nadejściem, nadejściem jedynej rzeczy, która ocali galaktykę, nadejściem...strachu–''odparł, po czym nacisnął pewien przycisk, i zaczął się szalenie śmiać''. –Co się stało? Czemu się śmiejesz?–''zdziwił się Jedi, nagle Sith wskazał na Tatooine. Po pewnej chwili, pewien laser, który dobiegał z Fear of Peace trafił w Tatooine, niszcząc tą planetę. Natomiast Andrex śmiał się jeszcze bardziej szalenie...'' Rozdział IV Luke patrzył dalej na miejsce, w którym wcześniej była planeta, na której wychowywał się jego ojciec, on oraz jego syn. Andrex dalej się śmiał. Po chwili wylądowali na Monarerze, przybyli do niego dwaj czerwoni szturmowcy. Po chwili Mroczny Lord Sith wydał rozkaz. –Zabierzcie go do więzienia, my z moim mistrzem i z armią lecimy na Coruscant, aby wykonać rozkaz 23. –Tak jest!-''rzekli, po czym poszli zaprowadzić Jedi do celi. Jednak zapomnieli zabrać mu miecz świetlny. Po chwili Luke włączył swój miecz i zabił dwóch szturmowców. Potem wykradł jeden z myśliwców Zakonu Czerwonych Ostrzy i poleciał szybko na Coruscant, jednak, zauważył, że ktoś za nim leci. Były to te same myśliwce, tylko, że za sterami byli Czerwoni Szturmowcy. Jednego z nich zestrzelił, lecz drugi strzelił w niego, przez co zaczął spadać na Naboo. Szturmowiec, myśląc, że nie przeżyje, wrócił na Monarer. Luke jednak przeżył lądowanie, lecz był ciężko ranny, jednak znalazł go jego stary przyjaciel, Han Solo. Szybko zabrał go to domu swojego i Lei, po czym siostra Luke'a go opatrzyła. Następnie Luke wszystko im opowiedział, po czym Leia, Han i Luke polecieli Sokołem Millenium na Coruscant, a Chewbacca został z dziećmi Lei i Hana. W połowie drogi, dowiedzieli się o pewnej wiadomości. Było już za późno.'' –Nowa Republika kapituluje, Zakon Czerwonych Ostrzy przejmuje władzę w galaktyce! Rozdział V Kiedy dowiedzieli się o nowym władcy galaktyki, jeszcze szybciej dolecieli na Coruscant. Wylądowali obok starego budynku. Nagle pojawił Andrex i grupka szturmowców, z czego jeden zaczął krzyczeć: –Poddajcie się, albo...nie dokończył, gdyż Han zdążył go zastrzelić. -Ah, aż przypomina mi się Greedo–''pomyślał, po czym wszyscy rozpoczęli walkę. Kiedy wszyscy szturmowcy zginęli, Sith ogłuszył Hana i Leie. Ojciec i syn rozpoczęli walkę. Teraz jednak wygrał Luke. Rozkazał Andrexowi się poddać, jednak budynek zaczął się trząść. Luke wziął Leie i Hana i odleciał Sokołem. Natomiast budynek spadł na Andrexa. Po 30 minutach na miejsce wypadku przyleciał Darth Derr, zobaczył, że Andrex przeżył, jedynie jest cały w bliznach i nie ma rąk i nóg. Szybko polecieli do specjalnej klinki, gdzie Andrex dostał protezy i zbroje, która zasłaniała ciało pokryte bliznami. Luke wyczuł, że Andrex żyje. Nie wiedział czy się cieszyć, czy się bać. Po pewnym czasie Andrex był na pokładzie Fear of Piece. Czemuś się przyglądał, po czym podszedł do nowo wybranego komandora czerwonych szturmowców.'' –Komandorze, proszę wykonać rozkaz 34 –Tak jest, sir!-''rzekł, po czym podszedł do innego czerwonego szturmowca'' –Powiadom resztę, aby zabić Dartha Derra-''rozkazał komandor. Andrex wrócił do miejsca, któremu się przyglądał. Było to muzeum, w którym było wszystko o danym Sithie oraz jego niektóre rzeczy. Największy był poświęcony Darthowi Vaderowi.'' Rozdział VI Po chwili, o medytującego wtedy Derra przybył oddział czerwonych szturmowców. Derr wiedział co się święci. –Gdzie mój uczeń? Bał się przybyć? –Przykro mi ,mój lordzie''odparł Komandor''–Musimy cię zabić. Derr lekko zachichotał i zabił wszystkich szturmowców, po czym pobiegł do sali tronowej na Coruscant. Był tam Andrex. –Widzę, że przeżyłeś, niedługo –Jak mogłeś mnie zdradzić Andrexie! Uczyłem cię wszystkiego, dałem ci wszystko co chciałeś, a ty mnie zdradziłeś! –Dałeś się nabrać, dziadku–''oznajmił wnuk do dziadka, po czym rozpoczęli walkę. Walka była wyrównana. Derr przewidywał ruchy Andrexa i na odwrót. W końcu Armagedon wygrał i uciął głowę Derrowi, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Jednak przed śmiercią dowiedział się, gdzie przebywa Luke, i skontaktował się ze swoją córką i matką Andrexa, aby odnalazła Luke'a. Ta, pracująca jako kurtyzana na pewnej planecie, ukradła statek klienta i poleciała do Luke'a.'' Rozdział VII Luke spędził noc w domu Lei i Hana. Następnego dnia Leia oznajmiła mu, że ma gościa. Po chwili, weszła matka Andrexa. Oznajmiła, że Andrex zabił swojego mistrza i trzeba go pokonać raz na zawsze. Wyruszyli na Coruscant, gdzie przed wejściem do świątyni był Andrex. –Cześć tato, cześć mamo, może herbatki z waszej krwi? –Andrexie, to ostatnia szansa, rzuć miecz, wtedy udowodnisz, że jest w tobie dobro–''oznajmił Luke. Sith jednak uruchomił miecz, i w ciągu paru sekund odciął głowę swojej matce.'' –Koniec gry, szmato–''rzekł z obrzydzeniem, po czym Luke odpalił swój miecz i rozpoczęli walkę. Po chwili Andrex pokonał Luke'a, ale zamiast go zabić, chciał popatrzeć, jak cierpi, więc mocno ranił swojego ojca. Jednak Han w przebraniu czerwonego szturmowca podszedł do Dartha Armagedona, po czym oznajmił mu, że ktoś się włamał do jego sali tronowej. Andrex rozkazał popilnować rannego, po czym poszedł zobaczyć do sali tronowej. Po chwili pojawiła się Leia z Chewbaccą, w trójkę zabrali Luke'a na pokład Sokoła, po czym odlecieli do domu Lei i Hana. Kiedy Andrex wrócił i zobaczył, że nie ma szturmowca oraz Luke'a, rozkazał zabić wszystkich czerwonych szturmowców. Po chwili żaden czerwony szturmowiec nie został przy życiu.'' Rozdział VIII Po paru dniach, Andrex powołał nowy specjalny oddział do zabijania. Byli nimi inkwizytorzy. Andrex w pewnym czasie na kogoś czekał. Siedział w swojej sali tronowej i przyglądał się panoramie Coruscant. Było widać, że na kogoś czeka. Po chwili wszedł jeden z inkwizytorów. –Mój lordzie, ma pan gościa –Niech wejdzie–''oznajmił, po czym podszedł do drzwi, przyszedł do niego pewien przedstawiciel rasy Chissów. Miał on siwe włosy i podpierał się laską. Miał również mundur, który nosili wielcy admirałowie w Imperium.'' –Witaj, Wielki Admirale Thrawnie–''Przywitał się z gościem.'' –Więc, to ty jesteś Darth Armagedon. Po co mnie wezwałeś? – Wiem, że jesteś dobrym strategiem, musisz mi pomóc w pokonaniu mojego ojca. Zawartość * |Różne = }} Kategoria:Mroczna Trylogia Kategoria:ZXVerse